Cold Weather
by sunshinexxohh
Summary: What happens when 25 8th graders go on a ski trip to Colorado? What secrets will be revealed? What romances wil blossom? How will they survive when they get snowed into their lodges? Ha. Bet you didn't see that coming. Bad summary, R&R please! T to be saf
1. Field Trip

(Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.)

(A/N: Please R&R and tell me if I should keep going.)

* * *

"Students!" Mr. Corelli announced. "Since our homeroom collected the most donations for the United People's Relief Fund, thanks to Amber and Ashley, our class gets to take a little field trip to celebrate your moving on to highschool!"

Miley, Oliver, and Lilly looked at each other. They all remembered that fundraiser. They would have won, too, if Oliver hadn't bragged to Amber and Ashley about the amount of money they collected.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked. "I'm up for anywhere as long as it isn't gross like that stupid camping trip we took before."

"Agreed." Amber said, looking at her freshly manicured nails.

"We are going," Mr. Corelli said dramatically, "to Colorado. We will be staying in log cabins at a ski lodge."

The class erupted with comments about their destination.

"Woah, Colorado? I've always wanted to go there. I bet snowboarding down the slopes will be just as fun as skateboarding." Lilly said. "What if it's better?"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Then I guess you'll have a new hobby, huh?"

"Umm, excuse me? Isn't Colorado like, freezing? Why would we want to go somewhere cold?" Ashley said.

"But, Ash, we'll get to go shopping for cute ski clothes!" Amber pointed out.

Ashley's eyes lit up. "You're right!"

They did that little "Oooh, Ssss" thing next.

"Anyway," Mr. Corelli said, "I'm going to be the chaperone in the men's cabin, but we need someone's mother or aunt or somebody to volunteer for the girlie's cabin."

"My mom's out." Oliver said. "I think she'd scare you girls with her 'man voice'."

Lilly laughed. "So is my mom. She's a neat freak. She'd probably stay in the cabin all day, dusting or something."

Dandruff Danny raised his hand. "Mr. Corelli? How much is it gonna cost?"

"Well, my little Daniel, it will probably cost around 500 dollars for each of you."

"Woah. I can't afford to go." Oliver said.

"Me neither." Lilly said, pouting. "No more snowboarding."

"Guys," Miley whispered. "I think I could probably pay for you. 'Hannah' got a huuuge check from the record company."

"Really?" Oliver asked. "You'd do that for us?"

"Yeah. You're my best friends. I wouldn't want to go skiing with out you guys."

"I don't know, Miles." Lilly said quietly. "I'd feel funny about taking money from you."

"Lilly. It's _free_ money. How often do we get the chance to go on a _free_ trip to Colorado. Ne-ver, that's how often." Oliver said.

"Seriously, Lil. I'll ask my dad. He'd be cool with it."

"Okay." Lilly said. "You're the best, Miley."

They hugged, and Oliver tried to join.

Miley and Lilly pushed him out of the hug, and he fell off his chair.

"Ow."

Miley and Lilly laughed and then pulled him up.

"Thanks," He said sarcastically.

"So, umm, when are we going?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to leave on Saturday, at 10 am sharp. We'll get back around 9 pm on Wednesday." Mr. Corelli said.

"We get to miss three whole days of school?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. So enjoy it while you can. Because you don't get Thursday off. I know we're getting back late Wednesday night, but apparently the school board has this _thing_ about kids going to school. I don't really get it, but hey, I'm just a teacher." Mr. Corelli shrugged.

* * *

"You got everything need, Miles?" Robbie Ray asked on Saturday morning.

"Yep. Jackson's bring it down for me." Miley said as she quickly gulped down a glass of orange juice.

Jackson came down the stairs loaded with three suitcases, and he was kicking a duffelbag down the stairs in front of him.

"Sweet nibblets, Miles. You're leaving for five days, not five years." Robbie Ray said.

"Hey, what can I say. A girl needs to live out there in the cold, ya know."

Jackson tripped over the bag and fell down the rest of the stairs. "I hate you, Miley."

Miley giggled, and answered the door. Lilly and Oliver just got dropped off by Oliver's mom.

"He's right, ya know." Lilly said as the two dropped the suitcases and bags down on the floor. "His mom's man voice is creepy."

"Thanks for helping us pay, Mr. Stewart. I don't know if we could've gone without you." Oliver said.

"It's my pleasure." Robbie Ray smiled. "My pleasure to know that I'm gonna have two free workers to wash my car this summer."

"Man. Shoulda seen that one coming." Oliver said.

* * *

Okay, lame first chapter, I know. But it will get better as soon as they get to Colorado, I promise!! 


	2. A Looong Trip

Thanks soo much for the reviews! And sorry I took so long to get a new chapter up, but I have been loaded with homework! And as for the pairings issue, I believe I'm going to make this a Jiley/Loliver story. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, you kids got everything you need?" Robbie Ray asked as the three kids jumped out of the car.

"Yep. Think so," Oliver said, looking around at the crowd of 8th graders, gathered around the front door of the school.

"I wonder where Mr. Corelli is," Miley said, as she and Lilly pulled bags out of the trunk.

"Hopefully taking a shower," Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

"Amen to that!" Miley giggled.

Oliver helped the girls unload, while Jackson flirted with, to Miley's horror, Ashley.

"So uhh, you ever go to Rico's?" Jackson asked Ashley, trying to be 'manly'.

Ashley giggled and twirled her hair around her finger. "Mmhmm..."

Miley tapped Jackson on the back. "You do realize that she's 14, don't you?"

Jackson shrugged. "Who cares?"

"I care," Miley shot back. "She's my mortal enemy, and you can NOT like her."

"People!" Mr. Corelli's voice boomed. He was holding a box of donuts in one hand, and had a mega phone in the other. "The bus will be here shortly! For now, just try not to kill each other. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date with a bearclaw."

"Jackson Rod Stewart!" Robbie Ray yelled. "Unless you think you're going on that ski trip with a bunch of 14 year olds, get in this car right now! You can not flirt with that girl."

"Stewart?!" Ashley said, snapping out of her love trance. "You're related to Miley? As in, dork-o-rama, loser, geek-a-zoid? Ew." She shuddered and ran towards Amber, who was gagging.

Jackson clenched his fist and turned slowly to Miley. "You."

"Yeah. Anyways..." Miley said, turning back to Lilly and Oliver. The two were just standing next to their suitcases, talking and laughing. Miley smiled. _Those two are meant for each other._

Robbie Ray pulled away with an angry Jackson, who was still glaring at Miley as they left.

"Okay, the bus is here! Please put your luggage in the first few rows of seats. And no one steal anything, especially my donuts!" Mr. Corelli said in his amplified voice.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver threw their bags into the first seat, and then Lilly and Miley sat down next to each other, with Oliver behind them.

"This is going to be awesome!" Oliver said. "We're actually going to see snow. And drink hot chocolate for a reason. I mean, what's the point of a drink called hot chocolate if the weather here is always like, 70 degrees. We're already hot!"

Oliver continued with his hot chocolate rant, while Miley and Lilly started talking about the lodge.

"I hope it's got indoor plumbing," Lilly said, making a grossed out face. "Unlike camping..."

"Totally," Miley agreed.

Lilly looked at Miley. She nodded her head backwards towards Oliver. Lilly grinned slightly. "I hope there's mistletoe, too."

Miley smiled. "Lil, it's not Christmas. But I can make some, if you want."

"Don't you think?" Oliver said, popping up. Apparently he was finished with the hot chocolate conversation.

"Yeah, of course." Lilly hesitated.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Oliver said.

"Nope not a word."

"Okay, people, we're officially...on our way to Colorado!" Mr. Corelli said as the bus pulled away from the curb in front of the middle school.

"So, is Jake coming?" Lilly asked, settling back into her seat.

Miley nodded. "Yes! I'm soo excited. He called me from his private jet last night and said he will meet us there tomorrow."

"Maybe you'll need to hang some mistletoe for the both of us, eh?" Lilly said jabbing Miley in the rib with her elbow.

"Mistletoe?" Oliver said, his head popping up over the seat again.

"Jake's coming," Lilly explained, well, explaining _half_ of the reason.

"Aww, Miley and Jakey, sitting on a ski lift..." Oliver began.

"Shut it, Oken," Miley said, slapping Oliver playfully on the head.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Ryan..."

Miley sighed. "This is gonna be a looong trip."


	3. Snowflake Lodge

Aww thanks you guys!! 24 reviews?!?! Wow, you guys rock! Reviews keep me going, so keep 'em coming!

* * *

Miley nudged Lilly awake. Lilly opened her eyes and saw Miley.

"What?" She said yawning. "It's like 3 am."

"I have to tell you something..." Miley whispered. "Jake asked me something earlier on the phone."

"What was it?" Lilly asked. She closed her eyes again.

"He asked me...how far I am willing to go..." Miley said. She started to play with the hem of her sweater, not knowing how to finish.

"You mean...like..." Lilly said, wide awake.

Miley swallowed and nodded. "Yeah."

Lilly shook her head. "Don't do it Miles."

Miley sighed. "I know I shouldn't but, I don't want Jake to think I'm a little 8th grade baby."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ an 8th grade baby."

"Yeah, but he doesn't think so. I mean, I only kissed the guy once, so what more could he be expecting?" Miley said.

"Miles. It's Jake Ryan. Superstar Celebrity dude. He's not just a normal 8th grade guy. Anything he does could end up on the cover of every tabloid from here to Hong Kong."

"I know...I just needed to tell somebody that. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything I may regret."

"Good." Lilly said. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

Miley put her head up against the frosty bus window. The gentle rocking made her drift off almost immediately.

* * *

"Hey. Guys! Wake up!" Oliver leaned over the seat and tapped Miley and Lilly on the head. "The window."

Lilly and Miley stretched, and peered out the window.

"Wow..." The two said softly in unison. "It's beautiful."

The bus came up around a huge snowbank. A small worn, wooden sign read _Snowflake Lodge -- Since 1958. _Just beyond the sign, a rustic looking old stone building came into view. Puffs of gray smoke rose out of the tall chimney, looking beautiful against the pink sunrise. Snow covered pine trees lined the path up to the lodge. Behind the lodge was a range of snowy mountains, and a ski lift. To the left stood a few wooden cabins, each with a small sign telling the name. A few small groups of skiiers and snowboarders were making their way over to the lifts.

"Alright, everybody up! We're here at last!" A groggy Mr. Corelli said. "Take your bags from these rows, and line up outside the bus. Men behind me, ladies behind Mrs. Davenport."

The kids scrambled to their luggage, each hopping off the bus, with an expression on their face like they had just stepped into a freezer.

"Geez, it's like below freezing..."

"Oh my God, it's so cold!"

"I want to be on the beach right now.."

After they all got over the fact of the coldness, the girls huddled up by Mrs. Davenport, Chloe's mother.

"People, your cabin assignments! Males in cabin four, girlies in cabin six. Get settled in, and we will all meet in the lodge, that big stone building over there. Okay, skidaddle. I'm freezing my-- butt off here." Mr. Corelli grabbed his donut box and a group of boys followed him to cabin four.

Lilly and Miley ran towards their cabin, being pushed to the side by Amber and Ashley.

"Move it, losers!"

Miley rolled her eyes and grabbed Lilly's arm. Together they ran across the path with the other 11 girls.

Someone pushed the door open. The room was absolutely gorgeous. The main room was covered in a bearskin rug, a fire already crackling in the fireplace. A few couches formed a semi-circle around the fire. A huge window covered almost one whole wall, overlooking the mountains and ski slopes. Off of the main room were three smaller rooms, two bunk rooms and one bathroom.

"Thank God there's indoor plumbing," Ashley mumbled.

"Girls, pick your bunks!" Mrs. Davenport shouted over their laughing and talking.

Lilly and Miley went into the first bunk room and picked a corner bunk.

"I call bottom!" Lilly said, throwing her bags onto the matress.

"Fine. Top's better!" Miley jumped up and put her bags up there.

There were three sets of bunks left, and Chloe and Mrs. Davenport claimed one, Sarah and Renae took another, and, to Lilly and Miley's dissapointment, Amber and Ashley took the last one.

"This place is so... _old._" Amber said, making a face at the creaky wooden floors.

"Well, it's not paradise, but it's nice enough," Mrs. Davenport said.


	4. Eager Girls and Jealous Boys

"Okay, girls! Let's head over to the lodge!" Mrs. Davenport said.

Lilly and Miley grabbed their new winter coats and followed their group out of their cabin. The cool wind blew in their faces.

"It's soo cold!" Lilly said as the girls ran to the big stone lodge.

"I like it, it's so different from Malibu." Miley said.

Mrs. Davenport pulled the front door of the lodge open and the girls filed inside.

Lilly gasped. "This place is amazing."

The lodge had high cathedral ceilings, huge windows overlooking more of the slopes, a hot chocolate bar, an arcade, and...

"Oh my God!" Miley squealed, grabbing Lilly's arm. "Look!"

Miley pulled her friend towards four high school age guys, each looking hot in ski gear.

Lilly's jaw dropped. "It's like heaven!"

Miley giggled, and then the door behind them opened.

"Miley!"

Miley turned to be greeted by her boyfriend.

"Jake! I missed you so much!"

Miley fell into Jake's arms. She seemed to fit perfectly.

"Hey babe," he said, squeezing her tightly. "Remind me to never leave you for so long ever again. Seriously."

"I think I can do that."

Jake stood in between Miley and Lilly and put an arm around each of them. "So, how have my girls been?"

"I'm your girl?" Lilly asked, scratching her head.

"Any friend of Miley's is a friend of mine. So, yep. You are."

Lilly shrugged, grinning. "I can deal with that!"

Mr. Corelli and the guys came in next. Miley noticed that when Oliver saw Jake's arm around Lily, he looked a little jealous.

"Okay, students! Take a seat! We're going to explain how we are going to manage our time here." Mr. Corelli said.

Jake sat down on one of the couches, with Miley on his lap. Lilly and Oliver sat next to them. Amber and Ashley were shooting posion darts with eyes at Miley. Miley just smiled, pretending not to notice.

"As you know, we're here till Wednesday, which only gives us about three and a half days. So, to make sure everyone gets to do everything they want, we are going to split up into three groups: snowboarding, skiing, and free time. So, pick your group wisely. Which ever you choose is the one you will have to stay in for the duration of the trip. Mrs. Davenport and I will be looking after the free time group, and those four gentlemen over there," Mr. Corelli pointed to the high school guys Lilly and Miley were drooling over earlier, "will split up the two other groups."

The four guys made their way over to the group of eager looking eighth grade girls and jealous eighth grade guys. The tallest one gave a little wave.

"How are you guys feeling today? Ready to have some fun?" He said, grinning.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted back. Miley noticed all of the girls were giggling and whispering, probably deciding which guy they like the best.

"Good to hear. Well, my name's Jeff, and my friend Greg and I will be leading the skiing group." Greg stepped out of the group, waving. "And this is Simon and Brandon, they'll be taking the snowboarding group."

Lilly nudged Miley. "That settles it, I am soo going for the skiing group."

"I thought you wanted to try snowboarding?" Miley whispered.

"Well I did, but look at Greg! He's a hottie." Lilly sighed.

Miley rolled her eyes. "You're horrible Lilly, you really are."

After everyone decided what groups they wanted to be in, the kids went back to their cabins to gather up their gear. Free time group was to meet up again in a few minutes in the lodge, and Greg, Brandon, Jeff, and Simon were waiting by the lift for their groups.

"Are you sure you don't want to do skiing with me?" Lilly asked as she put on her gloves and hat.

Miley nodded. "Yep, I'm more of a free time-hanging out by the fire type of girl."

"Okay. Well I'll fill you in on the hotties when we get back." Lilly waved and followed Renae and Sarah out to the lift.

Miley pulled her coat back on and stepped out in to the light snow to go back to the lodge. There were only a few kids in the free time group, including Oliver.

"Hiya." Miley said flopping on to the couch next to him.

"Hey, Miles." Oliver said. "Where's Jake?"

"He went snowboarding. Apparently he's a natural." Miley rolled her eyes. He _does_ brag a lot.

"Oh. I suck at everything, that's why I'm here."

"Lilly went skiing, so I guess it's just you and me."

"I thought Lilly wanted to go snowboarding?" Oliver said.

"That was until she saw who the instructors were." Miley said, playing with her glove.

"Oh." Oliver sounded a little disappointed.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate, you wanna come?" Miley asked, hopping up.

"Sure." Oliver followed Miley up to the hot chocolate counter and ordered two mugs of it.

"So," Miley said, after Oliver took a sip, "is it as good as you thought it would be?"

Oliver stared at her confused.

"Your rant on the bus." Miley explained.

"Ooh, that." Oliver laughed.

The two headed back to the couch, where Chloe, Amber, Ashley, and Jennifer were giggling about something.

"What's so funny?" Oliver asked.

Amber looked at Miley. "Oh nothing, we just heard from one of our...sources, that Jake Ryan might break up with Miley. Here. And we know why." The four girls giggled again, and Oliver looked at Miley.

"What are they talking about?"

_How could they know? About what Jake asked me, and that I said no. I didn't tell anybody except Lilly, and she wouldn't tell._

"Nothing." Miley said quietly.


	5. Ski Time

Thank you so much! I love you guys!

* * *

"Miley, please come out and tell me what's going on!" Oliver knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Go away!" Miley cried, wiping her tears with a peice of toliet paper.

"I thought you said nothing was wrong?"

"Well there is something wrong. But I don't want to talk about it." Miley sniffed.

Oliver leaned up against the bathroom door, thinking to himself. _What's wrong with Miley? What were those girls laughing about earlier? Why won't she talk to me?_

"Oliver..." Miley said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I think I want to break up with Jake..."

* * *

Lilly strapped on her skis. Well, at least she tried to. 

"Why did I do this? I don't know anything about skiing. What was I thinking?" She muttered under her breath.

"Need a little help, there?" A voice above her said.

Lilly looked up, seeing big, bright blue eyes, as clear as the ocean back in Malibu. Greg, of course.

"Help would be good.." Lilly said in a giggly, flirty tone.

Greg held out his hand, and Lilly grabbed it, hoping her hands weren't sweaty or...disgusting.

He helped her up, steadying her by holding her shoulders.

"So, what's your name?" Greg asked as he bent down to fasten her ski.

"Trilly Luscott. I mean Luscott Trilly." Lilly shook her head. "It's Lilly." _Right now it should be moron..._

Greg laughed. "Nice to meet you Lilly. So, have you ever skiied before?"

"Nope, but I skateboard." Lilly wondered how old Greg was... if he had a girlfriend, why he is a ski instructer...

"Oh, me too! I love skateboarding." Greg stood up. "There. You should be good now, but might I suggest that you stick to the bunny slopes for now?"

"That's probably a good idea." Lilly giggled.

Greg went over to help another kid with his skis, and Lilly slowly, very slowly actually, made her way over to talk to Sarah and Renae.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Renae giggled, twirling her long red hair around her fingers, which were all painted in chipped black polish. Lilly doesn't understand how a rocker chick could be best friends with someone like Sarah, a girl who only owns two pairs of socks.

"Totally." Lilly agreed. She looked back over at him, shaggy blonde skater hair, blue eyes, perfect height...

"I actually can't ski at all..." Sarah said with a grin. "But who could give up the chance to see this guy?"

"Me neither!" Lilly and Renae said in unison.

"Kay, skiiers! Who's ready to hit the slopes?" Jeff said as he pulled on his gray hat.

"I wonder how old he is?" Renae said as the three slowly and cautiously made their way to the top of the small begginer's slope.

"Ask him." Lilly said.

"No way!" Sarah said, answering for her friend.

"No, I will," Renae said, taking a deep breath. She slowly made her way over to Greg, whose back was towards her. She tapped him, and stepped back so he wouldn't step on her skis.

"Yeah?" He said, turning.

"Umm, I couldn't help but to notice that you look exactly like older sister's boyfriend. I'm sure it's not you, but you have a striking resemblance to him. He's 24, and he's in the army right now." Renae has a tendancy to use big words when she is trying to impress somebody, Lilly noticed.

"Oh, well, I'm actually only 17, but umm, that's cool, I guess." Greg smiled and turned back around.

Renae went back over to Lilly and Sarah and grinned. "17, just my type."

"Nae, he's like a junior. Why would he go out with an 8th grader?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I'm 15. I think it could work." Renae shrugged. Renae got held back in the 5th grade, and Lilly remembers that she used to be in her older brother's class.

"So what are you going to do? Ask him out?" Lilly said skeptically.

"Yep." Renae grinned, and took Sarah and Lilly's arms. "Now lets go! I wanna ski!"

* * *

"Really?" Oliver said. 

"I think so." Miley said, opening the bathroom door. "He did something, that I don't know if I like."

"What?" Oliver said, following her back out into the main room of the lodge.

Miley stopped and took a deep breath. "He asked me... if I was ready to take our relationship to the next level."

Oliver's jaw dropped. "Miles, you aren't...going to, are you?"

"That? No. Break up? Yes." Miley answered.

"Good. What a jerk..." He mumbled.

"Actually, I was wondering if maybe...you could break up with him for me. Like ASAP. I figured you have to share a cabin with him so you'll be able to see more of him than I will." Miley gave a little puppy face.

Oliver groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Thanks Oliver, you rock." Miley gave him a quick hug and sat back down on the couch. "But what I still don't get is how those girls found out..."


	6. The Break Up

Sorry! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but the only writing I've had time for lately is essays and book reports. I promise to put at least one more chap up after this one by about Thursday. Hopefully you'll forgive me by then.

* * *

Oliver climbed up onto his bed, the top bunk above Jake. It was a little after ten o'clock, and he was beat. He rolled over to his side, staring out at the mountains and stars and falling snow. Everything here seems so peaceful. Except for the Miley drama. Oliver closed his eyes tight, mustering up some courage. 

"Hey Jake? You asleep yet?" He whispered, sticking his head over the side.

"Naw, man. Just thinking. What's up?" Jake answered, slightly above a whisper.

"Well, umm, I was just wondering... how are things going with you and Miley?" Oliver rested his chin on his arm, while using his feet against the wall to keep him from falling down.

"Pretty good. I was talking to Miley earlier about our relationship, and asked if she wanted to... you know. But I'm sure she's already told you that, right?" Jake said with a grin.

"Right, but I don't know if that's such a good idea, Jake. Miley's so... innocent, and if you two... you know, then it will completely take that away from her for the rest of her life. Maybe you guys are moving too fast..."

"Oliver man, have you seen Miley?!? She's like gorgeous, and if not with me, she'll do it with some other guy pretty soon." Jake said.

"Miley wants to break up with you." Oliver blurted out, shutting his eyes again, but this time not for courage, but to not see Jake smacking him. But... Jake didn't hit him.

"Oh..."

* * *

"Lilly?" Miley said. The two were in the bathroom, brushing teeth and getting ready for bed. 

"Yeah?" Lilly answered in a muffled voice, her bright pink toothbrush handle sticking out of her mouth.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Breaking up with Jake?" Miley asked, letting her long brown curls fall out of her ponytail.

"Yes, I do actually." Lilly replied after spitting toothpaste in the sink. "He's a jerk."

Miley stared at herself in the mirror. "Yeah, I know..."

* * *

"Up and at 'em, sleepyheads!" Mr. Corelli said, a little too cheerfully for 7 am. 

The mumbling and groaning of teenage boys filled the cabin, and Oliver jumped off his bunk. The last thing he remembers from the night before is telling Jake that Miley wants to break up.

He looked over at Jake, who was stretching and yawning.

"Oliver man, I was thinking about something..." Jake said, standing up.

"What about?" Oliver asked as he pulled some clean clothes out of his suitcase.

"If things are over with Miley, maybe I should go for someone else. I mean, we have a perfectly good romantic ski lodge, and I shouldn't waste time here moping around."

Oliver rolled his eyes. Fine. Whatever, I never liked the guy anyways... let him do what he wants, he thought. He grabbed his shower stuff and quickly claimed a stall before the rush came in.

* * *

"Girls, come on over to the lodge when you're finished dressing. We have a suprise for you!" Mrs. Davenport said excitedly. 

"I wonder what the suprise is..." Lilly said thoughtfully.

Miley pulled on her jeans and giggled a little. "Do you think Mr. Corelli actually left enough donuts for us this morning?"

"Nope. He'd probably stuff them all in his mouth at once before he'd let any of us try one." Lilly rolled her eyes and smiled.

After everyone was ready they all crossed the snow covered path to the lodge.

"It must have snowed like six inches last night."

"It's sooo cold!"

"I think I'm turning into an ice cube..."

Ther girls piled into the lodge, relieved to escape snowy outdoors. The guys were already lounging around on the couches and sipping hot chocolate. Miley and Lilly spotted Oliver over by the fire and sat down next to him. Miley was glad to see that Jake was talking to some guys on the other side of the room.

"Hot chocolate please!" Lilly said, cupping her hands in front of Oliver. He rolled his eyes but willingly extended his steaming mug to his cold best friend. Lilly took a sip and handed the mug to Miley. She took a sip to and handed it back to Oliver.

"Thank ya!" She said, moving closer to him and Lilly for warmth. "So uh, Oliver. Did you tell him?"

"Yes." Oliver said quickly. He had decided not to mention the other part of the conversation to her.

"And..." Lilly prodded, reading Miley's mind. "What did he say?"

"Well... let's just say he won't be bothering you any more." Oliver was careful not to look at Miley.

"Woah, you make it sound like you killed him or something.." Lilly giggled. But when she saw the two weren't laughing she added, "You... didn't kill him... did you?"

"He's over there, Einstein," Miley said, nodding towards her ex.

"Oh thank God." Lilly said dramatically.

"Right... well since you two drank the last of my chocolately goodness, I'm going to go get some more." Oliver stood up and walked over to the hot chocolate bar. "Refill, please." He said to the casheir. She nodded and took his mug. Oliver looked over at Lilly and Miley. Sarah and Renae were now sitting by them. They were giggling about something... He turned his attention over to Jake and the two guys he was talking to.

"...Yeah, so things are over so with Miley, but I'm thinking about getting with someone else..." Jake said.

Oliver moved a little to the side so he could hear a little better.

"Yeah? Who?" One of the guys asked.

"Oh, she's one of Miley's friends. Lilly Truscott. Yeah, she's a little more my style. Slutty. Just how I like 'em."

And the next thing Oliver knew he had blood on his knuckles. Had he just punched Jake Ryan? Looks like it.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Lilly gasped and nudged Miley, who had been telling a joke to Sarah and Renae. 

"Lil, can't you see I'm in the middle of a --- Oh my God." Miley turned and jumped up. Oliver had blood dripping off of his knuckles, and Jake was covering his nose with his hand.

"What the hell was that for?" Jake asked, his voice muffled.

"Don't you ever talk about her that way again!" Oliver was shaking blood off his hand, and the cashier from the hot chocolate counter brought a roll of paper towels over to Jake.

Miley and Lilly rushed over to Oliver. "Are you okay?" Miley asked. She was talking to Oliver but she glanced over at Jake. Blood was dripping down his face. He looked scared.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Oliver pushed past them and went out into the freezing cold.

Lilly watched as he left, her heart beating faster. She saw Jake run after him, but she couldn't make a sound. Miley saw it too, but like Lilly she couldn't move. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion. The kids who had been watching now pressed their faces to the huge window. A few girls screamed and the guys were shouting. The few adults that had been in the lodge ran outside to see what was going on.

Miley and Lilly still couldn't move. Until everyone who had been shouting and screaming all fell silent. The two rushed to the window, afraid of what they might see. They couldn't see anything, the crowd was all bunched right up to the window and no one would let them through.

The door swung open once again and a ski instructor yelled, "Somebody call 911!"

* * *

"Miles, what's going on?" Mr. Stewart said immediately as he came throough the door of the Colorado General Hospital. 

"We don't know anything yet. There was a fight at the lodge between Oliver and Jake. An ambulance came and took them both. Mr. Corelli drove me and Lilly over a few hours ago." Miley answered shakily. "Where's Mr. and Mrs. Oken?"

Mr. Stewart drew Miley in for a hug. "They're in Hawaii for their anniversary. I tried to reach them but their out on a yacht with no phone. Where's that teacher 'o yours?"

Mr. Stewart went over to Mr. Corelli and Lilly and Miley sat back down. They had been waiting in the lobby of the emergency room for two hours. No one was able to tell them what exactly had happened yet.

Lilly layed her head on Miley's shoulder. "They're going to be okay, right?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"Girls...Miley? Lilly? Wake up..." Mr. Stewart nudged them both gently awake. 

"Mmm?" Miley sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" She yawned and tapped Lilly on the shoulder. Lilly sat up and rubbed the side of her face. The design from the ugly hospital chairs was pressed into her cheek.

"It's about three am. I talked to the doctor a few minutes ago..." Mr. Stewart said quietly.

"Are they okay?" Lilly said before he could finish.

Mr. Stewart took a deep breath. "Oliver has a broken hand, split lip, broken leg, and a mild concussion. He's unconcious right now. Jake has a broken nose, broken wrist, black eye and he may have slight brain damage. He's unconcious too, though the doctors have no idea what could have caused the concussion or brain damage."

Miley and Lilly were silent.

"They both should be okay, but it's too early to tell. Since they're both unconcious it could mean something bad." Mr. Stewart finished quietly, dropping his voice at the last few words.

"Wow. They must have hit each other hard." That was all Miley could say.

"Bud, I know you must be worried about Jake... I'm here for you." Her father said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

That's when it occured to Miley that he didn't know about the break up yet.

Miley shook her head. "I'm fine dad."

Thoughts ran like wild horses through Lilly's mind. _Please let them...both of them...be alright. Why were they fighting? What did Jake do to make Oliver hit him? Why did Jake follow him outside?_

"Now, this is very important. Do either of you know why they were fighting? Since Oliver swung first, Jake's family could sue. Unless it was in self defense, like of a threat or something."

The two shook their heads in unison.

"Okay... well I'm going to go see if this place has any decent coffee. I'll be right back." Mr. Stewart gave them each a hug and took off down the shiny white hallway.

Lilly looked over at Mr. Corelli, who seemed to be bothering a woman. "Nurse, do you know where there might be any donuts around here?"

* * *

The next day, Mr. Stewart drove Miley and Lilly back to the lodge. He came inside to tell everyone what was going on. 

"Oliver and Jake are both probably going to be fine. Broken bones, split lip, black eye, they got it all. Including a mild concussion and possible slight brain damage." Mr. Stewart gave the same speal he had given Miley and Lilly.

Everyone was silent. Even the fire that was crackling in the backround was more quiet than usual. Girls were snuggled up to guys, afraid of what may become of the situation. Would they have to leave a day early? Would Jake and Oliver be suspended from school? But the thing most people were wondering about was why Oliver hit Jake in the first place...

"Okay, guys. I need as much information as you can give me. If anyone knows why Oliver swung first you need to explain it to me. He could be in a lot of trouble if you don't." Mr. Stewart crossed his arms and stared at everyone.

Everyone stared back. Blankly. Except for one kid, Nathan. Miley remembered seeing him next to Jake after Oliver hit him. Maybe he knows something...

Sure enough, Nathan raised his hand. "I know why he hit him."

"Well, whatcha waitin for? Tell me so this can be over with." Mr. Stewart said.

"I'm not gonna tell you. I don't even know you." Nathan shot back.

"Then tell me." Lilly said, shrugging.

Nathan quickly shook his head, and mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Tell me." Miley said. Nathan nodded slowly. Miley followed him back into the arcade, the farthest place from everyone else he could have chosen.

Nathan took a deep breath. "They were fightin' about that blonde friend of yours. Lilly."

Miley was shocked. "What did they say?"

"Oh, there wasn't much talking, trust me. Jake called her a slut and then Oliver hit him. That's it."

Miley stood there silently. She couldn't believe Jake would call her best friend something that horrible.

Nathan and Miley heard some shouting from the main room of the lodge. They both ran to see what was going on.

Mr. Corelli was standing there, holding his donuts of course. "Good news, people! Oliver is concious now and he'll be just fine. Jake is also concious and the tests for brain damage came back negative. They'll be brought back to the lodge tomorrow morning."

Everyone cheered. Relief swept over Miley and Lilly. They looked at each other from opposite ends of the room with broad smiles on their faces.

"Wait, tommorow morning? We're supposed to leave tomorrow morning. Does that mean we're staying longer?" Someone asked.

Mr. Corelli grinned. "That was the suprise we wanted to share with you yesterday before all this happened. The school board called and said they decided it would be all right for us to stay the whole week. We don't have to leave till Saturday night now."

Cheers erupted again. Things couldn't be better right now. Jake and Oliver were going to be okay. They could make up for wasted time with the few extra days the school board gave them. The one thing in Miley's mind that wasn't so perfect...was how Jake called Lilly that. But, Oliver stood up for her. Miley smiled. Maybe there is hope that relationship yet. She'd have to get to work as soon as Oliver gets back.


	8. Oh The Drama

Wow. Thank ya guys so much. This chap is really short but I needed to fit this part in somehow. Enjoy!

* * *

Miley and Lilly both huddled up under a blanket in front of the cackling fire. All of the other girls were sound asleep in the bunk rooms. Except for them. Around two am they both trudged out of their bunks and relaxed on the couch. 

Lilly sighed. "Miles, I just wish I knew what was going on. I'm glad they're both okay, but what if this happens again? Since nobody knows what the fight was about, there's no way anyone can stop it."

Miley took a deep breath. She was playing with the corner of the blanket. She had been avoiding this converstaion all day. All through lunch and supper, and all through free time. "Lilly, I know. Nathan told me what happened. But I don't think you're gonna like it."

Lilly looked a little scared. Her brows furrowed together and she bit her lip. "What?" She said softly, almost like she was afraid to ask.

"They were fighting over you." Miley said quickly before she could change her mind. "Jake called you something that made Oliver mad, so he punched him."

"What did he say?" The worry had left Lilly's eyes, but it was replaced by hurt. Miley could just see the tears welling up behind those pale blue eyes.

"Lil, it's not important." Miley insisted. She shook her head back and forth to try to prove it. "The important thing is that everyone is fine and no one was seriously hurt."

"It must be bad then, if even my best friend can't tell me." Lilly let a tear roll down her cheek. "You know I'd tell you, no matter how mean or nasty or hurtful it was."

The old guilt trip. Lilly was a master at using guilt to get something out of anyone. Miley had to smile a little in spite of everything she just said.

"If I tell you, you just have to know that it isn't true. I mean, look at who said it. Jake, of all people." Miley somehow knew that something would happen if she told Lilly. But that's not what she was afraid of. She was afraid of what might happen if she didn't.

Lilly nodded, her eyes glazing over a little as she stared into the fire. She was bracing herself for the worst.

"Jake was talking to Nathan about who he was going to 'go for' now that I broke up with him. Jake told Nathan that he would try you next. He said you were just the way he liked girls." Miley couldn't bring herself to finish. She started twiddle her thumbs.

"Miles. It's not like I'll get mad at _you_ for it so just tell me." Lilly prodded, though by the sound of her voice Miley knew that Lilly was unsure of what she had just said.

"He called you a slut."

Lilly shook her head a little. She cracked a little smile. "Oliver, Oliver..."

Miley scrunched up her nose, her signature 'confused' look. "Huh?"

Lilly laughed. "Oliver punched Jake because of that? What an idiot."

Now Miley laughed. "Yeah, I guess its kinda strange. But still, Jake had no right to say that. It's so not true and just plain mean."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each re-living the past few days' events over in their heads. Miley couldn't believe that _Oliver_ had gotten in a fight, with, of all people, Jake. Lilly, on the other hand, was just replaying the time in the hospital. They weren't allowed to see Oliver, so she and Miley just had to sit there anxciously awaiting news about his condition.

"Do you hear that?" Lilly asked, sitting up on the couch a little straighter.

"Hear what?" Miley said, though she sat up too.

"Somebody's whispering. And the're not very good at it," she added. She got up and crossed the room on her tiptoes. Miley pulled the blanket up farther around herself. When Lilly got up she had let cold air into her little blanket-cacoon.

Lilly stuck her head into the bunk room. She heard the whispering was coming from Amber and Ashley's bunk. Perfect.

"...Believe we did that?" Amber whispered.

"I know. Did you hear they broke up?" Ashley answered.

"No way! Well now that he's in the hospital and done with that geek maybe we can get him." Amber said.

"Uhh we? Don't you mean ME?" Ashley giggled.

Lilly couldn't listen anymore. So they were the reason everybody knew what Jake asked her. And now they were gonna try and get him for themselves... Great.

"Who was it?" Miley asked when Lilly sat back down.

"Um, it was nobody. Well, it was somebody, but they were just talking in their sleep." Lilly lied.

Miley shrugged. "Kay. Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Are ya coming?"

"Yeah just a minute." Lilly answered. She watched Miley go back to their bunk. Wow, how the tables have turned, Lilly thought. First Miley knew something she was keeping from Lilly, now Lilly has something she is keeping from Miley. Lilly sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Oh the drama.


	9. More Than You Know

**READ UNDERNEATH THIS FIRST!!!!**

**Sorry it took so long. Writer's block! This will be the last update until next weekend because I'm going on vacation. This is really short, but its kinda just a filler-chap because the next part I want to put up is really exciting. And I promise it will be worth it!**

* * *

"Everybody up!" Mr. Corelli said, flicking the lightswitch of the boys' cabin on and off. 

There was groaning coming from every bunk, except for the one Oliver and Jake slept in.

"We've got a big day ahead of us. Jake and Oliver are coming in about an hour, so let's be up and ready to show our support." Mr. Corelli said as he walked out into the main room of the cabin. "I wonder if there are donuts out today..."

* * *

"Lilly. Lil. Wake up." Miley shook Lilly's arm, which was hanging over the side of her bunk. Lilly groaned and turned away from Miley. Lilly was exhausted. She had layed wide awake for hours the night before, thinking over what she planned to do about the whole situation. On one hand, she was more mad at Jake than was she had let on, and on the other, she was kind of embarrassed that Oliver had gotten in a fist fight...for her. Maybe, just maybe, she would get that mistletoe kiss after all. 

"Five more minutes, mom." Lilly grumbled, trying to pull the blankets over her head.

Miley rolled her eyes and pulled the blanket off her worn-out friend. "Up!" she commanded.

"Okay, okay. This isn't obedience school." Lilly said as she rolled off of her bunk.

The two quickly got ready and trudged through the piling snow to the lodge, where almost everyone else was already eating breakfast. Miley and Lilly plopped next to Renae and Sarah with their trays of Cheerios and orange juice.

"So here's my plan," Renae started, leaning forward excitedly.

"Should we be scared?" Miley asked Sarah. She bit her lip and nodded.

Renae pretended not to care and continued on. "Today when we go out for skiing, I'm going to follow Greg around and keep talking to him. I'll find out if he has a girlfriend, what kind of girls he likes... It's a fool-proof plan."

"Unless he gets annoyed and ends up hating you." Sarah commented under her breath.

"Okay, but what if Greg says he likes girls who wear clown suits and have shaved heads?" Lilly asked as she scooped up a spoonful of cereal.

The other three girls started at her.

Lilly grinned. "Just wondering."

"Well, if that's the kind of girls he likes, then I'll go to the Kostume Shack in Malibu and by a clown suit, and then I'll go to Big Al Barbers and get it all shaved off." Renae said with a shrug.

Miley giggled. "You must really like him, huh?"

'More than you know..." Renae replied, and her eyes followed him as he walked in to the lodge, laughing with Simon. "More than you know..."

* * *


	10. It's About Time

Ahem. Sorry to keep ya waiting, but hopefully this chapter will make up for my slowness. Thanks for the reviews. Oh and I apologize in advance for the brief language in this section. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, kids! I just got the call that Oliver and Jake will be here in less than five minutes." Mr. Corelli said, hanging up his cell phone. 

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and grinned. Oliver was coming back. And Miley had a plan, only she didn't tell Lilly about it. Lilly grabbed Miley's arm and squeezed it tightly.

"Woah, there, girlie. What did my arm do to you?" Miley asked as she pulled her friend's hand off of her wrist.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited. Oliver's okay, and he's gonna be here soon. Those few hours in the hospital when we didn't have a clue what was going on was the scariest moment of my life. I'm just glad to know that he's gonna be okay." Lilly said.

"Me too." Miley said as Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder.

Everyone gathered around in the lodge, all happy and optimistic. Smiling, laughing, hopefulness. It was a good feeling.

The door swung open and everyone became silent as the cold breeze rushed in. Oliver hobbled in on his crutches, with Jake closely behind.

"Oliver!" Lilly shouted. She ran over to him, and draped her arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're back." She squeezed him tightly, carefully of course, because of his crutches and cast on his arm.

"I missed you." Oliver whispered as he balanced on his good leg so he could embrace Lilly in an akward one-armed hug.

"Hey Oken." Miley said with a smile. She joined in on the hug.

"Hey Miles." Oliver replied. Miley looked over at Jake while she was a Miley sandwich between Oliver and Lilly. He had a cast on his wrist and a skin colored one on his nose, and a few stitches on his bottom lip. When he saw her looked he gave a half-hearted smile. Miley looked away quickly, trying to hold back the tears.

* * *

Lilly tossed and turned in bed that night. She kept waking up every few minutes from a nightmare. The same one, over and over. Everytime she closed her eyes she felt that same chilling sense of familiarity. But when she was awake she couldn't remember anything about it, no matter how hard she tried. She finally gave up on sleep and hopped off her bunk. She took her cell phone out of her bag and looked at the time. 

"3:42." She whispered. She pulled on her sweatpants and hoodie and her heavy coat over it. She opened the door and stepped outside, her teeth chattering instantly. She quickly trudged through the rapidly piling snowbanks to the lodge. She entered, grateful to be out of the cold. "Thank God..."

"Lilly? Is that you?"

"Oliver?" Lilly flipped on the lightswitch. Sure enough, there was Oliver, laying on the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" Oliver asked as he sat up, throwing the blankets off of himself.

"Umm...I..." Lilly started, but she had trouble finishing. She suddenly felt shy and self concious.

"Couldn't sleep?" Oliver asked, hopping over to his crutches.

"Yeah." Lilly said. She watched Oliver get on his crutches, and he hit his casted arm against the hard part of his crutch. "Ouch.." he mumbled. "Mr. Corelli thought it would be a good idea to keep me and Jake seperated for a while."

"Oliver?" she asked, leaning up against the wall.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?"

Oliver blushed and looked away. He laughed a little. "I was mad at Jake. He was being an ass to my two best friends. I thought he needed a smack in the face."

Lilly's face fell. Best friends? So he did it just because I'm his best friend? Nothing more? "Well, thanks Oliver. You're a great guy."

"No problem."

Lilly lingered at the door for a few moments before turning to leave.

"Lilly! Wait." Oliver said, hobbling over to her. "Let me walk you back."

"Oliver, you're on crutches. It's icy. You don't have too." Lilly started protesting, but in the back of her mind, there is nothing more she would have wanted.

Oliver rolled his eyes and looked at the cieling. "Huh," he said with a little laugh.

"What?" Lilly asked. She looked up too. Her heart skipped a beat. Mistletoe. "Was that there earlier?"

Oliver shook his head. "I think that is courtesy of a certain best friend of ours named Miley."

"Well, we can't go against holiday tradition, can we?" Lilly asked nervously.

"But it's not Christmas..." Oliver said with a grin.

"Just go with it." Lilly said, smaking him playfully.

The two looked at each other shyly, before Oliver leaned in and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Lilly walked back to her cabin slowly, thinking of her first real kiss, and how she would have wanted nothing more than having it with Oliver. Lilly kicked off her boots and tiptoed slowly back to her bunk. She tapped Miley on the shoulder. Miley stirrred and opened her eyes. 

"What?" she grumbled.

"Thank you. From me and Oliver." Lilly grinned and climbed up to her bed.

Miley smiled. "It's about time."


	11. Signal Lost

Sorry, sorry, sorry times a thousand. I feel really bad about making you wait so long! But I had finals to study for and I really didn't have the time. Please forgive me, and some reviews would be great.

* * *

Lilly awoke the next morning, butterflies still fluttering in her stomach from the night before. She opened her eyes with a smile. 

"Miley," she asked as she hopped down from her bunk. "Was that real? Or a dream?"

"Was what real?" Miley replied as she gathered up her things to go take a shower.

"The...the..." Lilly glanced around to make sure none of the other girls were listening. "The kiss with Oliver." She finished. _The kiss with Oliver. _Lilly liked the sound of that.

"Oh. That. That, my friend, was real." Miley said with a grin. "I'll meet you in the lodge."

Lilly nodded and went out into the main room of their cabin. A few girls were crowded around the gigantic window. "What's going on?" she asked Sarah and Renae, who were both staring outside in disbelief.

Sarah, awestruck, pointed. Lilly looked outside, or, at least she tried. Fluffy white snow piled up so high, even Renae, the tallest girl in their class, had to stand on her tip toes to see anything besides snow.

"Wow," was the only thing to come out of Lilly's mouth.

* * *

Oliver awoke feeling a little light headed. He hopped off the couch, on one leg, and grabbed his crutches which were leaning against the fireplace. He quickly went over last night's events in his mind, a smile spreading on his face when he remembered the mistletoe. 

A Hannah Montanta echoed throughout the large room, and Oliver grabbed his cell. _Lilly_ the caller ID flashed.

"Hey." Oliver answered.

"Oliver, have you looked outside yet?" Lilly asked, the phone going a little static-y.

"No..." Oliver used one crutch to aid him to the window. "Oh my God."

"Yeah, we're snowed in. And... And you're all alone in the lodge." Lilly panicked.

"Lilly! I'm fine. Really." Oliver insisted. He waited for Lilly to say something, but she was unusually quiet. "L-Lilly?"

* * *

"Oliver!" Lilly said louder into the phone. _Uh oh. The phone. It's dead. _"Signal has been lost." the automated voice on her cellphone said monotonusly.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Sorry, I had to do it! More to come.**


	12. The Nightmare

Wow! Thanks for all those reviews. I wasn't sure if you all would have liked a cliffhanger, but apparently it worked. I know this isn't gonna be the best chapter, I really struggled for ideas. So please no flames, I tried really hard here. Thanks.

* * *

Lilly snapped her phone shut. She looked around the room. Sarah, Renae, and a few other girls were on the couch talking quietly. Lilly joined them, still a little shaken. 

"I'm so sad..." Renae sighed, twirling her long red locks around her finger.

"Why?" Lilly asked absently. Her mind was still on Oliver.

"Greg. She was gonna talk to him today. Remember her "master plan" that she told us about a few days ago?" Sarah explained.

Lilly nodded and opened her phone again. She went over to the window and pressed speed dial #2. "_Ring Ring---_I'm sorry, the signal has not been found." the same automated voice said.

Lilly sighed deeply. "I hate you stupid voice."

* * *

Oliver was sitting on the couch, looking around at the lodge. Arcade, hot chocolate bar, food, pool table, tv... how bad could this be? A grin crept across his mouth. And then he thought of Lilly and Miley. They were stuck in the cabin, with nothing except a fireplace and a couch. The smile that was on his face faded. He hopped up and grabbed his crutches, walking over towards the bar. _There has to be a phone behind there_, he thought. 

Sure enough, there was a phone sitting on the counter behind the bar. Oliver also noticed a few laminated sheets of paper held together with a silver ring. He thumbed through it, realizing that they were numbers for all over Snowflake Lodge. _Now. Who do I call?_

* * *

Miley came out of the shower room with her damp hair up in a towel. She walked over to her duffel bag and set her dirty clothes inside. She started to hum _If We Were a Movie _while she brushed out her hair. 

"Miley, we have a problem." Lilly's freaked out voice cracked a little as she thought about Oliver.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, we're snowed in. And Oliver's in the lodge. Alone. And the signal isn't going through on anyone's cell phone. And Mrs. Davenport doesn't know what to do. She's in the main room pacing back and forth, and she seems more freaked than any of us." Lilly finished and took a deep breath.

For some reason, Miley's first thought was _Jake._ She shook her head a little to get it out. "Um. Well. What do we do?"

"I don't know." Lilly said. She looked down at her phone. "Miley, I'm scared."

* * *

_I ran through the lodge, trying to get away. I looked behind me. She was still following me. I pushed open the door, except the outside was gone. It was all pitch black. She was coming. I stepped out into the darkness, and I fell. I kept falling and I started screaming. There was a thud and I knew I had reached the ground. I got up and looked around. It was still dark, but I could see a little circle of light in the distance. I ran faster, knowing that she was close behind me. The light got bigger and bigger, and finally I stepped into it. The darkness was gone, and now I was on the set of Zombie High? There was a monster coming straight for me. There I stood, in my pajamas, breathing heavily. A crowd of people were all staring at me silently. _

_"Help!" I shouted, trying to run towards the crowd. They stood there with blank expressions. I turned, trying to run back. My feet were stuck to the ground. "Help!" I shouted again. The monster walked closer, only as it came forward, it changed into Miley. _

_She was smiling. She came closer, until Lilly and Oliver grabbed her. They started laughing and walking away. "Miley," I called out. She didn't hear me. _

"Jake!" Mr. Corelli tapped Jake on the shoulder, trying to wke him up. "Jake." He said again.

Jake stirred and opened his eyes. He sat up and saw Mr. Corelli. "Yeah?"

"Wow, you must have been dreaming something good, I've been trying to get you up for 5 minutes. Uh, why do you need Miley so bad?" He asked with a grin.

Jake rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was just trying to wake you up to tell you that we're snowed in. We're trying to figure out what to do. I'm starving, so, you have any ideas on how to get us out of here?"

Jake's heart beat faster. _Miley,_ was his first thought. "Aren't you the adult here? You should figure it out. Wake me up when you do." Jake layed back down and pulled the blankets over his head, trying to forget about Miley and his nightmare._ It's over, dude. She doesn't like you anymore. Just forget about her. _He drifted back to sleep.


	13. The Plan

Thanks everybody. I try so hard at these, I need to make my writing better. If anyone has any suggestions on how I can do that, please let me know. As for this story, at this point, I am planning on about 4 more chapters after this one. So, enjoy, and reviews, please. They are my motivation!

* * *

"Mrs. Davenport, if you haven't noticed, there's no food in here. I'm gonna starve." Ashley whined. She and Amber have been complaining for the past 20 minutes while most of the other girls have been trying to help Mrs. Davenport figure out what to do. 

"Yes, I have realized that actually, but complaining isn't going to make food magically appear." Mrs. Davenport snapped. Lilly and Miley snorted and Chloe giggled.

"Well, there's no need to be rude." Amber crossed her arms and tossed her hair. "Come on, Ash, let's go paint our nails." Ashley got up and they started towards their bunk room.

"You guys brought nail polish to a ski lodge?" Renae raised her eyebrows. "Do you have any black?" She held up her nails showing them how most of her own polish had chipped off.

"Girl, you are in desperate need of a manicure."

Chloe, Lilly, Miley, Sarah, Mrs. Davenport and the other six girls stared in disbelief as Renae followed them.

"Well, they weren't being much help anyways." Miley said as she turned back to Mrs. Davenport. "Okay, so, we're stuck here, with no food, the guys are in their cabin with no food. And Oliver is in the lodge alone." Lilly looked away as Miley said the last part. She sniffed a little and felt a sting in her eyes.

* * *

Oliver paged through the laminated phone numbers once more. There wasn't any clue to where the numbers would go through at. His first thought was to look for the girls' cabin number, but he couldn't remember which cabin they were in. So, he dialed the number for the guy's cabin, though he knew since it was Mr. Corelli's cabin, he could pretty much assume it would be a waste of time. 

"Uhhh. Hello?" came the voice on the other end of the phone. Oliver recognized it to be the voice of Nathan, the guy who was talking to Jake right before Oliver smacked him.

"It's Oliver, I'm in the lodge. Can you put Mr. Corelli on?"

"No, actually. Mr. Corelli is, like, going insane. He hasn't had anything to eat in 8 whole hours. Apparently he's never done that before." Nathan answered.

Oliver sighed. "Can't you just tell him that I need to talk to him? I would have to say that getting out of here is more important than eating a donut every hour, on the hour."

"I'll try..." Nathan said before setting teh phone down. Oliver could vaguely hear the muffled conversation between Nathan and Mr. Corelli, and he also recognized the voices of the other guys, he could tell they were planning an escape route.

"Oken, I NEEEED a donut! I can't think with out the doughy, frosted, sprinkly, goodness." Mr. Corelli sounded like he was about to cry.

"Mr. Corelli, do you want to be responsible for the deaths of innocent 8th graders?" Mr. Corellia whimpered, Oliver's sign for a no. "Then we have to figure something out. I personally do not want to die a popsicle."

"Mmmm, popsicle... I mean, um, er, what are your suggestions?" Mr. Corelli stumbled over his words, obviously wishing he had a popsicle.

"I don't have any suggestions. These landlines work, but the cell phone connections won't go through. I'm worried about the girls. Nobody has any food except me. We need to figure out how we can all meet up and make a plan."

"Isn't that kinda impossible? We're snowed in. The doors won't open. We can't get out." Mr. Corelli insisted, as if it weren't obvious already.

"Maybe there's another way..."

* * *

The girls had long given up on an escape plan, and now they were just trying to keep each other sane enough to survive. Lilly was sprawled out on the floor in the main room, looking for patterns in the ceiling tiles. Miley sat on the couch, staring into the flames of the fireplace, which illuminated her brown locks to have an orange glow. Amber and Ashley were still giving Renae the "spa treatment", and Sarah was glaring at her best friend from the doorway, pratically spitting out the word 'traitor' as Renae giggled at something Ashley said. Chloe was in the other bunkroom, listening to her mp3 player while blankly staring at the wall. Mrs. Davenport and two other girls, Katie and Brianna, were trying to play Rummy, but they were hardly paying attention to their own game. The other four girls sat in a corner together, though no one had anything to say. 

"Guys?" Lilly sat up on the huge rug. "Why are we all moping around like this? Just because we're snowed in doesn't mean we're gonna die."

"But nobody else knows that something is wrong." Sarah piped up from her position in the doorway.

"It's Friday," Miley pointed out. "We're supposed to leave Saturday night, and when we don't show up, I know for a fact that our families will come to make sure everything is okay."

"But how will they get up here? I bet the snow storm wasn't just around Snowflake Lodge. It probably was in more than just Colorado, too. So it will basically be a miracle if we get out here alive." Chloe had come out of her trance and was now on the couch next to Miley.

Lilly was now back on the floor, sorry she had ever brought the topic up. And as she stared up at the patterns in the tiles, the only picture she could make out was Oliver.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Jake grumbled to Nathan. 

"Well, we have to get out of here somehow. Mr. Corelli is driving me insane." Nathan crawled up in the passageway, helping Jake because of his wrist. "The ventilation (SP?) system was the only way I could think of."

"And where exactly are we going?" Jake asked as he tried to get a cobweb out of his face.

"You'll see."


	14. Suprise?

Thanks so much! Okay, we're almost to the end! Please read and review my other stories! I have a Life With Derek one as well as a Zoey 101 story. Currently working on Ned's Declassified too! If anyone has any requests for stories, let me know, because I will have a lot of writing time pretty soon because my vacation plans fell through. So three chaps after this, and it's done. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Nathan continued to help Jake along through the ventilation system. It kept getting dustier, dirtier, and bad smelling the farther they went. 

"Okay, can you tell me now? I'm really getting sick of this, especially since I have no idea where we are going." Jake leaned up against the side, his head just grazing the top of the vents. Nathan stopped crawling.

"Well, my dad's a construction worker, and he brings home blue prints a lot. So I look at a few of them sometimes, and I realized that the one thing all the buildings have in common is the vent system. There is always a way out of a building through the ducts, as long as you know where you're going. Which is why I thought that if we can find the way out, we will end up on the roof."

"And why do we want to be on the roof?" Jake asked as he pulled a spider off of his jeans.

"All of these cabins are pretty close together. So if we can get on the roof, we can most likely jump across on to the next roof. I remember that the girls are in cabin six, which is two cabins to our left. All we have to do is jump two roofs, get into the girls' cabins' vent system, and find the opening down into their cabin. Then we can make more of a plan." Nathan finished, catching his breath.

"Wow, I have to say, I'm impressed," Jake said. "Well, I guess we should keep going then." He and Nathan both got back on their knees and started crawling farther. Nathan stopped suddenly, causing Jake to run into him.

"Sshh!" Nathan said quietly. "Do you hear that?" Jake strained to hear, but he didn't notice anything. Jake shook his head. Then, he heard a clanging noise. It was coming closer... getting louder. A brown head emerged from around the corner.

"Oliver?"

* * *

"Okay, this is so not good. I am completely starving!" Lilly said, throwing up her hands. "Does anybody have any food?" Nobody said anything. Lilly sighed, rolling over onto her stomach. 

"Presenting: The new and improved, much more pretty, Renae Sanders!" Ashley called. She and Amber stepped out of the bunk room, making room for Renae to come out. Renae emerged slowly, as if she was a little unsure of her new look. Everyone turned to look. Sarah's jaw dropped. Renae's long, red, normally straight, hair was in loose curls, her finger nails were now soft pink instead of black. Amber and Ashley had redone her make up, now instead of the thick coat of black eyeliner and mascara, Renae's eyes were soft and subtle, with glittery eye shadow. She was also wearing what looked to be Amber and Ashley's clothes instead of her usual band t shirt and holey jeans, which looked a little small, considering she was at least four inches taller than them.

"So? What do you think?" Renae asked uncertainly. Everyone was staring in disbelief.

"Nae, you hate girly stuff like that. What did they do to you?" Sarah stared in awe.

"You look great, Renae," Miley said with a smile, hoping that she wouldn't think too much of what Sarah said.

"You brought all this stuff on a field trip?" Mrs. Davenport asked. Amber and Ashley nodded. "But you didn't bring any food?" The girls shook their heads in unison. Mrs. Davenport sighed and muttered what sounded to Miley like "Figures..."

* * *

"Hey guys..." Oliver said. He was sliding along the vents on his stomach, using his arms to pull him along because of his broken leg. 

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" Jake stared at him with a look of somewhat hatred. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Oliver had punched him.

"I was gonna come to the cabin and try to figure out a plan with you guys." Oliver said, coughing because of all the dust around him. "Where are you guys going?"

"Well, Mr. Corelli isn't much help, so we figured if we could get to the girls cabin it would be better," Nathan told him, ignoring the nasty looks Jake was giving Oliver. "How did you know about the air ducts? Is your dad a construction worker too?"

"Nope, I just watch too many action movies." Oliver grinned.

"Well, If you're coming with us, we better get started, because its starting to get cramped in here." Jake sayed in an annoyed tone of voice. So, Oliver turned back the way he came, leading Nathan and Jake to the roof. They climbed out the door on the ceiling and onto the snow covered roof.

"How did you get across in the first place?" Nathan asked as he looked around, searching for some way of getting across to the next cabin.

"Well, I didn't really know how to get across at first, but then I noticed that all the cabins have fire escapes on the back. So I just climbed up the little ladder thing to the next cabin." Oliver hopped on his good leg, leading them to back of the roof, where, sure enough, a wrought iron ladder lead down the side of the building. It looked as though if you were on a high enough step, you could reach the roof of the next building and swing yourself up.

As Nathan and Oliver started down the ladder, Jake stood at the top thinking. "Wait a minute, guys. Why waste our time going through the vent system if we can just take the ladders and jump the roofs all the way across?"

Oliver stopped and grinned. "Yeah, that would probably be faster."

"You are so slow, Oken." Jake said, shaking his head. But, in the back of his mind, he decided that Oliver was actually okay, and if he hadn't been there, he and Nathan might not have found a way to the girls cabin.

* * *

"Do you guys hear that?" Miley said suddenly, sitting up on the couch. Everyone looked up, listening for the sound. There was a distant yelling, and a faint knocking sound. Miley got up and went into the second bunk room. There was a noise coming from the ceiling, and Miley noticed that it was shaking a little. Oliver, Jake, and Nathan were knocking and shouting for someone to let them in. Miley pulled up the tile, and stepped aside so they could jump down. 

"Suprise?" Jake said with a laugh as the three climbed in the room. The rest of the girls came in the room, all were definately suprised to see them.

"Oliver!" Lilly said, running up to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey, Lilly," he said, squeezing her tightly.

"How did you guys get here?" Miley asked as she put the tile back on.

"Long story," Jake said as he brushed dust off of himself. "It was Nathan's idea in the first place, but we met Oliver in the vents and--"

"Vents?" Lilly interrupted. She looked up at Oliver. "I didn't know that you even knew what vents were." Oliver smiled.

Mrs. Davenport asked if Mr. Corelli knew where they were, and when they said no, she freaked out. "You boys will most likely get in trouble for this! Leaving your cabin with out permission--"

"Mom!" Chloe said, putting her hands on her mother's shoulder to calm her down. "I honestly don't think Mr. Corelli is gonna care. I mean, we're snowed in a ski lodge."

After everyone had settled down, they all went back into the main room to think of a plan.

"If only we had a giant snow plow or something..." Ashley mumbled. The room fell silent.

"Ashley! You're a genius! Why didn't anybody think of this before?" Sarah jumped up. "We just have to call our parents, have them call a snow plow, and we'll be able to get out after the plow clears out the snow."

Everyone started to talk at once. People were laughing, cheering, hugging, until Miley whistled to get everyone's attention. "Guys! Our phones don't work, remember? How are we gonna get to call anyone?"

"You guys haven't found your landline yet?" Oliver asked. "Every cabin has one. That's how I called the guys cabin earlier today." Oliver pointed to the back of the room, where a telephone was sitting on a table. "I thought it was kinda obvious..."

* * *

K, kinda weird ending to this chap but I didn't really know how to finish it. I think this is the longest chap I have ever written! lol. Well, review please, and I'll have the last three chapters up soon, hopefully. 


	15. Everything Will Be Okay

Hehe. Thanks guys. We're almost there. So you guys have all had really great ideas, and one of you has even guessed what my idea was for the story. Great job! Anyways, I'm going on vacation and I won't be back until next week Thursday. I'm supposed to be packing right now, but I wanted to put this up for you.

* * *

"Wow, Oliver, when did you get so smart?" Lilly asked playfully. She went over to the phone he had pointed out and picked up the reciever, waiting for the dial tone. "Yep, it works." 

"Okay, so whose parents are we gonna call?" Renae asked. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"Wait, maybe we don't have to call our parents." Oliver said. No one said anything.

"Oken, did that punch in the head I gave you cause permanent damage?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Probably," Oliver said with a nod, "But that's not the point. I found this." He pulled something out of his pocket. "It's a phone directory, I got it in the lodge. I found some numbers for all around Snowflake and also a few for outside places. There might be a number for a snowplow; I didn't check." Oliver started to flip through the laminated pages and stopped on one near the end. "Here we go, Blizzard Plows."

Cheers and laughs erupted around the room. Lilly and Miley both hugged Oliver. "My hero," Miley said with a grin.

Mrs. Davenport took the number from Oliver and called the snow plow service, while everyone else started talking again. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Jake and Nathan followed. As Jake sat down on the floor in front of the couch, he tried to catch Miley's eye. She looked away.

"So, uh, what happened to Renae? She looks completely different. I like it," Nathan had been staring at her since they arrived.

"Oh, that would be the work of Amber and Ashley. We were bored, so A&A Makeover Service decided to do some work on Renae." Miley grinned.

"Wait a second, Stewart." Ashley walked over and sat on the arm of the couch. "A&A Makeover Service. I like it... Of course the first A stands for Ashley."

"Yeah, I like it," Amber added coming up behind Ashley. "Could come in handy since the Bank Of Dad is officially closed," she muttered under her breath.

"No more Bank Of Dad?" Lilly said in mock-sympathy. She and Miley giggled. "What happened?"

Amber and Ashley exchanged glances. "Umm, well..." Ashley started, her face flushing. "I sort of spent $1200 on a handbag..."

"And then I bought a $900 pair of shoes..." Amber said with a sigh.

"Hmm. If only this would have happened earlier this year, then we could have actually won the contest thingy..." Miley said, glaring at Oliver.

Nathan and Jake laughed. "Oken, you ruin everything don't you?"

"What can I say, it's a gift," Oliver grinned. Lilly smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Across the room, Mrs. Davenport hung up the phone. "Hey, guys!" She shouted, to get attention over all of their talking. "I just called Blizzard Plows, and they said one was already deployed to come to Snowflake Lodge. So, I guess someone back in Malibu realized we weren't on our way back and called one for us."

After more cheering, giggling, and laughing was done, Miley looked over her group of friends. "Guys, I think this is the first time we have all been together with out arguing..." The rest of them looked at each other, realizing that she was right.

"It's kind of nice," Amber said. "But when we get back home, you guys are the losers again, k?"

"Sure. Good for us," Lilly rolled her eyes.

Jake took a deep breath. "Miley, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Miley and Lilly looked at each other for a second, but Miley nodded and followed him over by the window. "What's up?"

"Miley, I just want you to know that I apologize for everything I did to hurt you. I didn't _mean _for it to hurt you, but I guess it did, huh? I know it was way outta line for me to ask you if you were ready to, you know... I just, well, with me being in Romania for so long, I wanted to make sure you didn't wanna leave me or anything. I figured if we did...it... you would think I'm a man or something. I guess I was just scared of losing you..."

Miley sighed. "Jake, I wasn't going to leave you or anything like that. You asking me to do that is what made me leave you. And then, if you didn't mean to hurt me, why did you say things like that about Lilly? She's my _best friend_, Jake. What you do to hurt her, hurts me just as much. I just can't believe you said those things about her. I don't know if I can forgive you for that." Miley wiped a tear that dripped down her cheek.

Jake looked away. "Can I just say one thing?" Miley nodded. "I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive me. I know I was a jerk, and I sincerely apologize. But, I'll give you all the time you need. Just let me know, okay?" Jake walked away from Miley, leaving her there alone, crying silently.

"Uhh, Miley, are you okay?" Renae tapped Miley on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks, Renae. I'm fine." Miley forced a smile and looked back over at all of her friends. Lilly and Oliver were holding hands, Amber and Ashley were laughing at something Oliver said, Nathan and jake were talking. "Renae? Do you wanna meet someone? I mean, he's no Greg, but..."

"Ugh. Greg. Don't remind me." Renae said with a grin.

Miley took her hand and pulled her over to her friends. "Nathan, this is Renae, Renae, Nathan. I uh, figured you two might wanna meet." Miley said, smiling at Nathan. She sat back down next to Lilly.

"Miles, are you okay? What did Jake wanna talk about?" She let go of Oliver's hand and turned to face Miley.

"He apologized. For everything. And I think he meant it." Miley said, watching Jake stare into the fire.

"Well, are you gonna forgive him? Go back out with him, maybe?"

"I'm not gonna go back out with him. But maybe we can be friends. I will forgive him, but for now, I think I should just let him think. Let me think, too, I guess. We need some time." Miley finished quietly.

Lilly leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm here for you, Miles. Always."

"I know. Thanks, Lilly."

"I'm here for you too, Miley. Even though I have no idea what we're talking about." Oliver grinned. He had just leaned in towards Lilly to hear what they were saying.

"Gee, thanks." Miley laughed and reached across Lilly to hit him on the arm with a pillow.

Jake looked over at the sound of Miley's laugh, and for a second, everything seemed perfect. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver laughing together, and Amber, Ashley, Renae and Nathan all talking about something that was apparently hilarious_. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay_.


	16. Tears Of Joy

Miley awoke the next morning to the sound of what appeared to be scraping ice. She yawned and sat up. Lilly had fallen asleep with her head on Oliver's stomach; Amber and Ashley were leaning against the chair, their heads resting on each other's shoulders; Nathan was sprawled out on the rug; Renae and Sarah were laying side by side a few feet away from Nathan. And as Miley's eyes fell onto the deeply asleep Jake, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Had she been to hard on him? Did he really deserve to hear everything she said?

The scraping got louder and she stepped over snoring bodies to the window. The snow and ice had been cleared away into piles and men in hard hats and gloves were operating snow plows.

"Guys! Guys, wake up! The snow plows are here!" Miley shouted, going back to her friends to shake them awake. After the sleepy teens had time to register what she was saying, the whole room was awake. People crowded around the windows to get a better look. After the excitement died down, the kids opened the door and ran over to the boy's cabin to tell them the news.

After much running around and hugging, everyone was eventually assembled in the lodge.

"Okay, campers, I'm very proud of you all for staying brave during this slight crisis, especially under the circumstances." Mr. Corelli, looking utterly exhausted and starving, was slumped into the chair next to the fire. "I want everyone to gather their belongings, and we'll get the bus here as soon as possible. Now, I think the lack of nourishment is making me a little insane, but we'll just blame it on genorosity. On the way back, keep those shiny eyes peeled for an all-you-can-eat-buffet. That's an order!" he added, wagging his finger at the giggling students.

Mrs. Davenport cleared her throat. "I don't know how it was in the boys' cabin, but I just want to thank the girls and," she said, winking in the direction of Jake, Oliver, and Nathan, "the three boys who gave us hope of survival, for not going completely whiny on me."

Chloe groaned. "Mother, aren't you being a little dramatic? All they did was climb thrugh vents..."

The class laughed and as Mr. Corelli waved his hand to dismiss them to pack up, Lilly felt someone grab her shoulder. Expecting to see Oliver, she turned to embrace the person in a hug.

"Uhh, thank you?" Jake said nervously. Lilly gasped and pulled away, blushing furiously. She muttered an apology.

"So what do you want?" She asked, not looking him in the eye. She knew Jake was following her out of the lodge.

"I want to say I'm sorry. I was rude, and I would have never said that about you. Ever," he added, looking her straight in the eye.

Lilly bit her lip. "Then why did you?" She shuffled her feet nervously and watched longingly as Oliver and Miley walked passed her with confused looks on their faces.

"I was angry. Upset, disappointed, embarassed. All of it. But it was because of Miley, and I shouldn't have dragged you into it. And for that, I'm deeply sorry." Jake didn't break eye contact with her the whole time. Lilly's face softened and she gave a small smile.

"Jake, do you really think that about me?" There was a hint of laughter in her voice, but Jake stayed serious.

"Of course not. How could I? You are not like that at all. I honestly don't know how those words came out of my mouth." Jake dropped his gaze and kicked softly at the snow.

"Well Jake Ryan, I forgive you. But as for Miley, she's a tough customer. I don't know if she will do the same." They stood silently for a minute, Jake was busy thinking up ways to make it up to her. "I hear she's a sucker for pink roses though," Lilly said with a grin.

And as Lilly walked away to catch up with Miley and Oliver, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"So, this will definately be a trip to tell our grandkids about," Lilly said with a laugh as she and Miley packed up their suitcases. 

"Totally," Miley agreed as she threw her dirty clothes into her bag carelessly. "Hey, you haven't told me what Jake wanted to talk to you about yet."

Lilly zipped up her suitcase and set it down on the floor. "That, my friend, is between me and the Zombie Slayer. I'll meet you at the bus."

Miley continued to throw her things inside her messy bag as she heard the ringtone of her phone from underneath a pile of clothes on her bunk. "Apparently phones work now," she said to herself as she picked up her phone. _1 new text message _the screen flashed at her. She opened the message and quickly read what it said.

_when you get back to malibu, meet me at the beach. i have a suprise. jake_

Miley put her phone away and hurried out to meet Lilly and Oliver. "Guys, is Jake riding back with us?"

"Nah, his helicopter was just here to pick him up. Couldn't you hear it?" Oliver asked as he stood with his arms around Lilly to keep her warm.

Miley just smiled. She had been so busy imagining his voice reading the message to her, she hadn't been aware of the noise. Everyone boarded the bus, this time Lilly was sharing a seat with Oliver, and Renae and Nathan sat together, which left Miley to sit with Sarah. Sarah just rambled on about how more people should volunteer at homeless shelters, and Miley just mumbled the occasional "Yeah" and "That's right".

After driving for about half an hour, Chloe spotted Eat-Eat-Eat Buffet. Mr. Corelli looked like he was about to cry. "Tears of joy, children."

As the students filed of the bus and ran into the restaraunt, Miley felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Stewart, are you and Jake really over?" Amber was standing side by side with Ashley, both of them with their hands on their hips.

Miley felt the urge to slap both of them, but she held back. "Why? If I am are you two gonna go share him between yourselves?" She put on her best _I'm disgusted by you _face.

"Listen. Its kind of our fault. We overheard you telling Truscott what Jake asked you. So, we told everyone else," Ashley explained, not meeting Miley's eyes.

"And we figured that it would probably start a fight between you two, which was kinda what we hoped for," Amber added.

"But why?"

Amber and Ashley glanced at each other before Ashley said quietly, "We were jealous of you, Stewart. And we're sorry."

Miley's jaw dropped. Amber and Ashley were jealous of _her?_ Well then. "You know, I do have a first name..." she grinned.

Amber and Ashley looked up, both clearly suprised that Miley was so calm. "Umm, ri--right. Miley. So, we're sorry. There."

Miley smiled. "Thanks guys. I appreciate it. But as for me and Jake, I don't know yet. But um, I guess you'll probably find out soon enough."

Ashley nodded as though satisfied with Miley's answer. "Miley, just so you know, this is a one-time thing. You know, being nice to you. So enjoy it while you can, because once we hit Malibu, you're a geek again." She and Amber did the annoying _Oooh, tsssss! _thing before walking quickly towards the buffet.

"Now there's the Amber and Ashley we know and hate!" Miley called to their retreating backs. She laughed and then ran to join up with the rest of the kids.


	17. Home Sweet Home

Aww thanks you guys!! The next part is the last one! Aaahh I already know what's gonna happen, but I'm still excited! Hee Hee.

* * *

"Oliver, are you _really _eating that?" Lilly asked, looking at Oliver's plate with a scrunched up nose. 

Oliver looked down at his plate innocently. "Why not?" He used his fork to shove aside the many layers of food, all unidentifiable because he had chosen every single food item available, but he mixed it together, resulting in a lumpy greenish-brown goo.

"That's disgusting," Miley shuddered. She took a bite of her mashed potatoes. "Mmm, carbs..."

"Well, the way I see it, it all ends up in the same place anyway. So why not mix it all together?" He shoved a forkfull of goo into his mouth. He chewed, swallowed, and grimaced. "I see your point." He got up to get a clean plate.

"So, who were you talking to outside?" Lilly asked.

"Oh. Amber and Ashley. It turns out they were the ones who told everybody what Jake asked me." Miley answered between bites.

Lilly blushed a little. "Uhh, Miley, I kinda knew they were the ones." She said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard them talking about it one night it the cabin..." Lilly said. She avoided Miley's eyes.

"And you didn't tell me?" Miley said in shock.

"No... I just, well, actually I don't know why I didn't tell you," Lilly said as she picked through her plate with her fork.

Miley sighed. "Well, I guess I deserved it. I knew that Oliver and Jake were fighting about you and I didn't say anything. So, I sorta understand why you didn't tell me..." She and Lilly went back to eating, and a few seconds later, Sarah, Renae, and Nathan showed up with their plates.

"Do you guys mind if we sit here?" Nathan asked.

"Nope, pull up some chairs." Lilly answered. The two made room for them, and Oliver came back to sit on the other side of Lilly.

"So, this was a crazy trip, huh?" Sarah grinned. The others nodded in agreement, because their mouths were full.

After she swallowed, Lilly said, "Well, let's see: Miley's boyfriend comes back from Romania, asks her to have sex with him; they break up; we meet hot ski instructors; Oliver punches Jake; they go to the hospital; they come back; the school board decides to let us stay longer; Oliver and I makeout under the mistletoe; Renae gets a total make over; Jake, Oliver, and Nathan climb through air vents to save us; and snow plows come to dig us out of the ski lodge." Lilly took a huge breath. "Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot 'Lilly embarasses Oliver by telling everyone they made out'." Oliver blushed, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, Oliver," Lilly said, and she leaned over to kiss him.

"You guys made out? It's about freaking time," Nathan laughed.

"Thanks, Nathan," Lilly shot at him, a sarcastic grin on her face.

"You know, amazingly enough, after all that's happened, I don't really want to go back to Malibu." Renae said as she swallowed a forkful of salad.

Everyone grunted their agreement through mouthfuls of food. Mr. Corelli stood up on a chair. "Seaview students, ten minutes till we board the buses. So, stuff your faces now while you still have the chance."

* * *

"Home sweet home..." Miley muttered as Seaview Middle School came into view. The palm trees, sand, and ocean were all so different from the snowy view of Snowflake Lodge. The bus pulled in, and there was a scramble as everyone pushed past each other to get off the bus first. 

"There's my girl," Mr. Stewart said as he embraced Miley in his arms. "So how was the trip?"

"Long story. Maybe later, dad." Miley told him to wait for her in the car and she went off to find Lilly and Oliver. She wasn't suprised to find them kissing near the front steps of the school. Oliver was leaning against the side of the building so he didn't have to use his crutches to support himself. After Miley cleared her throat very loudly a few times, the two finally broke apart.

"Oh hey Miles, didn't see you there." Oliver grinned.

"No. Of course not," Miley smirked. "Lil, can I talk to you for a second?" She pulled Lilly by the arm over to the side.

"What's up?"

Miley handed her cellphone over to Lilly. "Read the text message."

"Uhh, kay... _'miles quit leaving your bras on the shower rod. - jackson' _?" Lilly said in a confused tone. "Why did I need to read that?"

"Not that one," Miley said, snatching her pnone back. She opened the correct one, the one from Jake. Lilly's eyes widened as she read it.

"Miley, are you going to go?"

Miley sighed and leaned up against the wall. "I don't know. He could just end up being a jerk again..."

"Okay, Miley, can you honestly tell me that you don't have feelings for him anymore?" Lilly crossed her arms. Miley bit her lip and shrugged. "Miles, what are you still doing here? You obviously still like him, so if I were you I would go find him and at least listen to what he has to say. And see what the suprise is."

Miley nodded. "Thanks, Lil. Hey, can you tell my dad where I'm going? He's waiting for me in the car." Lilly said she would, and Miley started off towards the beach.

"Please still be here..." Miley whispered as she scanned the beach for Jake. She couldn't find him. "Oh well. I guess, maybe it wasn't meant to be..." She sat down in the sand, and suprising herself, a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away, and stared at the sunset in front of her.

"Is, uh, this seat taken?"

Miley turned, to find Jake standing behind her, with a grin on his face. He was holding something behind his back. "Pull up some sand," Miley said, immediately regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth. "God, i'm a dork..."

Jake laughed and sat down beside her. "So, how was the rest of the field trip from hell?"

"It really wasn't that bad. We hung out at an all you can eat buffet for a while. Actually it was for about 3 hours... Mr. Corelli could not stop himself. It all just made me realize how much I missed home." Miley answered. She had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like, everytime she was around Jake, she felt completely safe and care free. _What am i thinking? This is the guy who tried to get me to do it with him.. But he did say sorry... BUT that doesn't mean he really is..._

"Miley? What's wrong? You seem a little pre-occupied..." And that's when Miley realized that Jake had been holding out a boquet of flowers to her.

"Sorry," Miley apologized. She took the flowers and smelled them. "Pink roses, my favorite. How did you know?'

Jake smiled. "Well, I had some help." Miley grinned. _Lilly._ "Anyways, I am just here to tell you that I am soo sorry. I know I already told you all of this before, but I was thinking in the helicopter ride back home, that you deserve to hear it until you believe me. It's one hundred percent true, and I don't even know how I could have been so stupid. I know that I hurt you, and it hurts me to think that I may lose you forever because of one stupid mistake."

Miley sighed. "Jake, I still like you. A lot. But I just don't know if I can trust you again. I mean, how do I know that you just won't try to do it again?"

Jake watched as the sun dipped completely below the horizon. "Well, I guess you'll just have to believe me, won't you?"

Miley watched Jake. His face looked even more perfect in the starlight. His eyes were so sparkly, and amazing, and... Miley leaned over and hugged him. "You are officially forgiven. But, you are on probation until further notice."

"I can live with that."


	18. Three Months Later

**I think some of you misunderstood me. Chapter 17 WAS NOT the final chapter. Chapter 18 will be though. So, here's the end. I know it's two updates in one day, but I already had this one done, so I guess I'll just put it up for you now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you guys believe that it's been three months since that insane field trip? I mean, it seems like it was yesterday that Oken and I were brawling in the snow in front of the lodge." Jake grinned in Oliver's direction. "Good times, dude," he added. 

"Yes. Excellent. I wish I could re-live that trip over and over. Har har." Oliver said in a sarcastic monotone. Lilly smiled and pulled him closer to her.

"It wasn't all bad, though. I mean, Oliver and I got together, and the Jake and Miley drama ended up okay. Renae and Nathan seem to be hitting it off. And, we learned that Amber and Ashley aren't complete goons after all." Lilly said, getting up out of the sand. "I'm gonna go for a swim. Anybody wanna come?" Renae, Sarah, and Miley all stood up from their towels and followed Lilly out into the waves.

The guys stayed back, watching the girls laughing and splashing each other while jumping over the waves. Nathan grinned as Renae pulled Miley down under the water. They both came back up sputtering and laughing at the same time.

"High school. I can't believe that in four days we will be sitting in a boring classroom all over again. I wish summer would last forever." Oliver said as he layed back on his towel.

"Maybe for you guys, but I'm not going to high school..." Jake said. He brushed sand off of his feet. "Back to Romania for me. Gotta start filming the sequal, since the first movie was such a success. I mean, why wouldn't it be? I'm the man."

"You're not staying in Malibu this year?" Nathan asked, ignoring the last part.

"Nah."

"But, I mean, we're finally getting along. And what about Miley?" Oliver asked, sitting back up again.

"I know. I'm glad we're cool now, Oliver. And I really don't want to leave Miley. Again. But, the movie needs me. It wouldn't be the same without me."

Oliver just stared out into the ocean, watching his friends splash each other. So, what if Jake goes back to Romaina? Who cares. Sure, Miley will be heart broken again. But she has him, Nathan, Lilly, sarah, and Renae. Everything will be okay.

* * *

"School starts in three days. Ninth Grade. I. Am. Freaking. Out." Lilly said, her eyes bugging out as she looked at the calendar. 

"Don't worry about it, Lilly. It'll be fine." Miley said, patting Lilly on the back soothingly. "You have me and Oliver and Jake and Renae and--" Oliver cleared his throat, trying to get Miley's attention. "What, Oliver?"

"Uh, subtract one from that list..." Oliver said quietly. He looked down at his feet.

"What are you talking about," Lilly asked. She had snapped back from freak out mode.

"Explain, please." Miley said, glaring at Oliver.

"Um, Jake isn't going to high school with us. He's uh, going back to Romania." Oliver explained quietly.

Miley bit her lip. "When did he tell you?"

"Yesterday when we were all at the beach. I thought he might've already told you... I guess not."

Miley sat down on the couch, now Lilly was trying to soothe her. "He's leaving me again?" Miley sat for a moment, with Lilly hugging her, and Oliver watching sympathetically. Then she stood up and took a deep breath. "You know what? That's okay. I know how sorry he is, and I know that this movie is important to him. Who am I to make him stop doing what he loves? I know that if some one tried to stop me from being Hannah Montana, I would be so sad and depressed. So, I know that as soon as Jake gets back from Romania he'll love me just the same, maybe even more for not getting mad at him for doing what he needs to do. Sure, I'm sad and heart broken, but, I can deal with it. Just as long as Jake is doing what is important to him."

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other, suprised by Miley's reaction. "Good for you!" Lilly said supportively.

"Yeah!" Oliver added. Miley smiled.

And, as if on cue, Miley's cell phone rang_, Jake _flashing on the caller ID. Miley smiled at Lilly and Oliver again, and answered the phone.

"Hey Jake, listen. I know about you going back to Romania and I want you to know that I support you one hundred percent. I just want you to be happy."

"Wow, thanks, Miley. I was a little nervous, to tell you the truth. I thought you would end up hating me again." Jake laughed nervously.

"I never hated you, and I don't think I ever could. I was upset and embarassed, but now, everything is better. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too Miley. Promise to call on Monday and tell me all about the first day of high school?"

"I promise." Miley answered, smiling to herself.

"Okay, well, my plane is leaving in a few minutes, so I better go..." Jake said quietly.

"Bye Jake. See you when you get back." Miley felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Jake said.

"I love you too." Miley said, now smiling through her tears. "You uh, don't wanna miss your flight."

"Goodbye, Miley. I'll see you next summer." Jake said before he hung up.

Miley snapped her phone shut and sighed. "See you next summer," she repeated in a whisper. Miley turned to face Oliver and Lilly. "Come on guys, we need to celebrate." She pulled both of them by their arms to the kitchen. She took out a carton of Rocky Road ice cream from the freezer.

"What are we celebrating?" Oliver asked, eyeing the ice cream excitedly.

Miley shrugged and handed them each a spoon. "The end of summer. The beginning of high school. Our friends. Life. Well, dig in!" The three dug their spoons into the carton.

After a few minutes of eating and laughing, Oliver grinned. "You know, we were right."

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. "About what?" Lilly asked as she swallowed her ice cream.

"Everything _did_ turn out okay."


End file.
